Operation: Amu
by Kamisamakissfreak
Summary: Amu is a normal girl with a normal life. That is until a mysteries boy appears in her life and messes up her normal life. The man? Ikuto is his name. He has a secret and only a few people know it. Tadase is one of the few but the two hate each quite a lot. What will happen to Amu? Involves action, romance, mystery, and the like
I, Amu Hinamori, had a normal life. I had friends and good grades. I was even a student council member in my school but that day in December changed everything. Looking back now the signs were all evident but I never cared to look closer at them... maybe if I had things would of been different... but I think you should leave things as they are and destiny will bring you to your fate... this is my story. The story of how my life changed by a simple hand touch

*traveling back in time to December*

I sighed in desperation as the teacher handed out a test. I studied but still! Tests freak me out! I gulped as he handed me mine. "Alright class, you have till the end of class to finish. Anyone who doesn't finish will have to come in after school and finish it then." I immediately wrote my name down and began the test. 30 grueling minutes passed before I finally finished. I hesitantly handed it in and let a shakey breath go. I gave a glance at the clock and noticed I had 15 minutes until class ends for the day. This was my last class of the day and I really wanted to go home. Sure I may have good grades but I hate school just like everyone else. I just try hard so I can go to college on scholarships because I'm living by myself, meaning my parents died when I was little and my little sister is living with my aunt. I wasn't able to live with her because they had no room and I just decided to live alone. I look at my friend Rima and see her just finish the test. She looks back at me with a bored and unhappy look. I nod and sit back down. I grab my book and begin to read. I get so lost in my amazing book that I almost didn't notice that class was over till everyone started leaving. I gathered my stuff quickly and left. As I ran out of the class room I accidentally bumped into someone. "Gah!" I fell backwards, my books and papers flying everywhere! I gave a small, quiet, unhappy "aw :(." Before grabbing my papers. Jerk! Suddenly a hand came down and picked up my papers as well. "Uh!" I looked up at the man I ran into. He was helping me! His eyes were hidden by his messy looking blue hair but judging by his jaw line I could tell he was handsome. My blood rushed to my cheeks. "Y-you don't have to help! It's all my fault!" I rushed out. I've never seen him before! He must be new... "No, it's my fault for being in your way." He stated. I blushed and reached for a book when our hands touched. I gasped and pulled away quickly.

*Present time*

in case you're wondering yes! That is the hand touch that changed my life... ?

*back to story*

He handed me the book and stood up. I stood up as well, my stuff all gathered up. "Th-thank you..." I muttered. I finally saw his whole face. His eyes were even a deeper depth of blue and they almost mesmerized me. A sly smile came to his lips, almost as if that's what he was waiting for. For me to say thank you. "See ya, strawberry!" He winked and then left. I stood there shocked. What just happened!? I whirled around to look after him but he was already gone! Who was that kid!? "Amu!" I turned back around to see my friends. I walked up to them. "Do you guys know the new kid?" I asked. Rima raised an eye brow. "New kid?" She questioned. Tadase sighed. "He's probably a pervert..." I shrug. "He helped me pick up my stuff when I dropped it all... I don't think he's that bad..." I admitted. Utau giggled. "You like him!?" She shouted. I blushed horribly. "NO! I've only just met the guy..." Yaya giggled. "So your not denying that he's hot!?" She asked loudly. I blushed again. "Never mind let's just go!" After that discussion we started moving outside. "Amu, wanna walk home together?" Tadase asked me. Ugh... He asks this everyday... I think he has a crush on me! "No thanks, I'll be fine." Rima sighed. "Amu! Walk with tadase!" She growled. I gulped. "Rima!" I give her a huge glare and tadase laughs sadly. "That's ok, good bye everyone." He smiled and waved. "sorry tadase!" I yelled after him. I think I really hurt his feelings! Rima crossed her arms. "He really likes you! The least you could do is walk with him!" I glared at her. "I don't like him like that!" I defend myself. She rolls her eyes. "Still, he asks you everyday and you always shoot him down." I slump my shoulders as I sweat drop. "I know it, seriously... I don't understand him... I have to work anyways... bye guys!" I straighten myself and smile at them all. They give me looks saying this conversation isn't over. I just dash off and run to work. I glance down at my watch. "SHIT!" I push off hard on the ground trying to go faster. I'm going to be late! I work at a maid cafe. I round a corner only to smack into something. I slam into the ground hard. "Ow! Dammit!" I mutter angrily. That's the second time today! I look up to see a man with dark black hair and slim framed glasses, he wore a tight black suit and was holding a suitcase. He looked serious and I felt extremely intimidated! I gulped. "Excuse me sir!" I apologized. His expression didn't change. "Watch where your going young lady..." He warned. I stood up, dusting my self off. "Sorry!" I apologized again. He grunted before walking off. I stood there a moment before quickly walking away. I entered my cafe with a sigh. "Sorry I'm late!" I announced. The boss came over to me and shook her head. "that's the third time this week... I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you punishment. How about staying after to close up." She then left. I groaned. Great! I have to close up by myself! I hurried to the locker room to change then left to my shift and worked extra hard until closing time. I watched as the last staff member left and it was only me left. I was cleaning the tables when I heard the door jingle open and then close. I look up. "I'm sorry, were closing." I stated but my confidence faltered when I saw who it was. It was the business man I ran into on my way to work! I internally died. He said nothing, rather than gesturing he just stood there sternly looking at me. I stared back, shocked and scared. The man looked angry and stern, the kind of guy nobody wants to approach. "I want a black coffee, no sugar or cream added." He finally stated, sitting down at the seat closest to the door. I gulped and fumbled to get his coffee. Maybe if he got his coffee he would leave soon! I waited behind the counter for the coffee to brew. Hurry so I can leave! I cried in my head. Finally the hot mug was ready and I tried to take it to him without spilling but my hands were shaky. I set it down, spilling some on my hand and burning it. I winced but didn't say a word. His face became disgusted and he pushed the cup away. "I want a new one, no charge." He complained. I sighed internally. Please leave! I nodded and took back the cup, filling a new one. I took it back to him only for him to stand up abruptly. I gasped. "S-sir!?" Before I could register anything else he was grabbing me, spilling the coffee everywhere on the floor. The glass cup broke and shattered. I struggled to free myself, tears pouring down my face. "Let go! You PERVERT!" I screamed as I hit and kicked everything I could. "Sorry little girl, my boss needs you." Boss? Needs me? LITTLE GIRL!? I struggled more. "Let go of-" I was cut off as suddenly the man was pulled from me. "You heard the lady, let go of her!" The man yelled as he punched my attacker in the face, knocking him out cold. The fuck!? That man is like a ninja! He knocked that big man out like he was a bug! I hadn't realized I'd been staring with my mouth wide open. The man's face was hidden by his hood on his coat and I sighed. "Thank you sir!" I dropped my head in relief. How strange, that's never happened before. He's probably a prostitute kidnapper! Suddenly the hidden man knelt down and grabbed my hands gently. "He burned your hands?" He sounded a bit angry and sad. My eyes widen, he noticed?! "Gah!" I whooshed backwards, pulling my hands away. "I-it's nothing worth worrying over!" I urged. He sighed and sat back, his face still hidden. "I would suggest going home. Next time your alone something even worse could happen to you..." He muttered, it seemed as if he was blaming himself for what happened. "A-are you alright?" I asked, scooting closer to him. I tried taking off his hood but he grabbed my hand and squeezed it really hard. "Uh!" My eyes widened from pain and surprise. He gave a small amusing sigh. What the hell!? Is he some kind of bad dude too!? "You're too dense... the cops should be coming any minute now." He changed the subject. I ripped my wrist from his grip. "What the hell!?" I shouted. I stood up and took a step back. "Let me see your face! You saved me so I at least deserve to thank you!" I was fuming. He laughed. "You're just so cute... I can understand why he took the job... well anyways-" I could hear the sirens of the cops. "Maybe I'll see you later little maid." He then walked away. I blushed and clenched my fist. "Hey! Come back!" I started walking after him. I caught the sleeve of his shirt and he stopped. "Why are you so persistent? Do you have a crush on me or something?" I could hear the sly tease in his voice. I blushed even more and let go of him. He then immediately ran away into a dark alley near by. My hand fell from its position and I stood there a bit shocked. That strange man... wait what am I saying!? "JERK! I HATE YOU! ITS YOUR FAULT!" I shouted out. I was fuming. He made fun of me! Even if he did save me he's still a creep! Why wouldn't he let me see his face! Why does he have to be so mysterious! The idiot! He resisted me! I'm dressed up in a cute maid outfit and I was being attacked so I was scared and distraught yet he has the audacity to tease me like that! Jerk! Idiot! I hate him! Suddenly a cop car pulled up, their sirens shrieking. I spun around and they rushed out of their cars. "Hey you! What happened!?" They shouted, pointing their guns at me. I gulped. "I was closing the shop and I got attacked!" I pleaded innocent. They lowered their guns. "Sweep the area, you come here!" I slowly came over to the man. He was awfully demanding... "What happened tonight. And I want the full story!" I glared at the man. "Hey I told you all you need to know! I was-" I suddenly stop as I see the man start to smirk. "Ah shit!" I took off running. He's not a cop! I see the rest of the cop cars rushing into the shop but I don't stop, I keep running. I looked behind me to see the fake cop running after me. I run faster. "Its not real! I'm going to be fine!" Some tears had started to slowly fall down my cheeks. What is going on!? Suddenly I slammed into something. I bounced backwards. I instantly looked up only to see the new guy from school. Oh God! My heart beat. What do j do?!


End file.
